1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing device for an electronic component, and, in detail, relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing device for an electronic component in which a portion of an outer electrode is formed and located on a main surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, as an electronic component capable of being downsized, there has been widely used such a chip-type laminated ceramic electronic component as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-294839. Usually, the chip-type laminated ceramic electronic component includes a dielectric block and a first outer electrode and a second outer electrode, provided on an end surface of the dielectric block. In view of the connectability between an electronic component and a substrate, usually, each of the first outer electrode and the second outer electrode is formed on the end surface and both the main surfaces of the dielectric block.
In addition, as a formation method for the first and second outer electrodes, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-236391 described below, a method is described in which, after being dipped in conductive paste, the end surfaces of a dielectric block is pulled out and dried, thereby forming the first and second outer electrodes.
In addition, in some cases, such a dielectric block is embedded in a multilayer substrate and used.
When being embedded in a multilayer substrate and used, an embedded electronic component is covered by a resin cover layer configuring a portion of the substrate, and via holes are formed in the resin cover layer. In addition to this, through the via holes, portions of the first and second outer electrodes, formed on the main surface of the dielectric block, are electrically connected to the multilayer substrate. Accordingly, since it is necessary to adjust the positions of the via holes and the positions of the portions of the first and second outer electrodes formed on the main surface of the dielectric block, with a high degree of accuracy, it is necessary to form the portions of the first and second outer electrodes formed on the main surface of the dielectric block with a high degree of accuracy.
However, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-236391, in the method in which the outer electrodes are formed by dipping the end portions of the dielectric block in conductive paste, since the portions of the outer electrodes located on the main surface of the dielectric block are formed by wetting of the end portions with conductive paste, it has been difficult to form the outer electrodes with a high degree of accuracy.